So right yet so wrong
by phoenixflyinghigh
Summary: hermione gets into a little time mix-up and goes back in to the Marauder Era! *Applause to our clueless friend* what happens when she falls in love with someone she should have never met? JP/HG and will he return her love?
1. Chapter 1

I was just sitting in the car when this idea came to me. BAM! Actually more like a ZAP!! but let's stick to the crowd-pleasers shall we? What _are _crowd-pleasers? Hm…

I'n only going to post my disclaimer and claimer here for your info.

I do not own Harry Potter or any its characters.

I do own my ZAMMY plot though.

* * *

Prologue

Why do you have to stop when it feels so right? Hermione's conscience told her to stop, but her mind and heart said different. To save Harry and the world she might have to give up her identity…and maybe even herself.

* * *

very short but isnt it annoying to read a loooooonnnngggg prologue that makes no sense?

so its much better to read a shooooorrrrtttt prologue that makes no sense!!!

* * *

REVIEW ME PIGEONS!


	2. Flying Sucks

FYI they are all in their 5th year.

* * *

"Come on Hermione." Begged Harry.

"Even with your puppy eyes, I'm fine with both of my feet FIRMLY on the ground." Hermione emphasized.

"Fine…" Harry flew away, before dive-bombing and scooping up Hermione with his broom.

Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream. "Let me down Harry NOOOWWWWW!"

Hermione tried to steer the broom herself but managed instead to make the broom nosedive towards the ground. Harry groped her neck clinging to her hidden necklace that she had been trying to hide for 2 years. Harry unknowingly twisted the two tiny knobs on her sand clock shaped necklace far further than it was meant to go.

"Jump off!" yelled Harry over the rushing wind that was getting louder and louder.

Hermione had a scared stiff, mouse-like face that showed that she would sooner talk than move. About 1story before the hard ground Harry jumped off. He sat back up just in time to see Hermione and his prized broom disappear into thin air.

* * *

**1975**

The infamous Marauders were joking around on their brooms while Peter watched EVERYTHING from the stands. When James had sighed for the 5th time that day, Remus couldn't stop the oncoming rant.

"Lily doesn't like me doesn't she? Do you think she'll EVER like me? Do you think I can sneak a love potion without letting Filch know? No…that'll still never work, because no matter what she WON'T LIKE ME!"

"You know Prongs," Sirius said seriously, "maybe you should ask the Fates to tell you if Lily is the right girl for you." He added some jazz hands to his speech.

Sirius was about to crack up when James brightened up, "That's a GREAT IDEA!" If it as possible to jump up and down on a broom James was doing it. Then he scrunched up his face trying to wish for something only the Fates will know.

"I was just joking Prongs. What do you think will happen? A girl will fall out of the sky?" He patted his shoulder in sympathy.

At that awkward moment there was a scream and then a great flash of light. A pretty girl, with wavy brown hair with small caramel streaks and caramel eyes, was flying towards the ground…FAST.

James flew towards her, catching her on his broom just in the nick of time. He laid her on the grass softly while Sirius hovered above her.

"HARRY!!!!" she screamed with the ounce of energy she had left. She weakly lifted her hand and quickly lowered it.

"You're not Harry…"

Sirius then chose to lean over his broom and wink at her, "You can call me whatever you want babe."

As soon as Hermione saw the Sirius without the hollow look in his eyes,, she fainted dead out.

* * *

Hope you liked.!!!

Give me ya ideas!!!!

Or you will be forever cursed!!!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOOOOTTTTEEE!!!!!

I have some sorry news to tell you. Because of SOMETHING I can NOT go on the computer WHATSOEVER unless I get an A+. Then I can go on the computer for ONE HOUR during ONE DAY that I choose. Yeah, I think its UNFAIR too. But at least today is one of those COMPUTER DAYS!!! WHOOO~!!!!!


	4. Miss Decker?

Now if I owned HP do you think I would be in NEW JERSEY? No I would live in London. DUH?!

* * *

"Well James, my mate. It seems that you deserve a weirdo! Or maybe she's from the stone age! And she didn't know that people that looked like me existed! Or-"

James slapped his hand over Sirius's mouth.

"Well you have to admit she _is_ pretty." Remus commented.

When Remus walked over to Hermione, she jumped up.

"Oh Remus! FINIALLY someone I know! ….well. Can you take me to Dumbledore?"

James and Sirius swerved their heads to Remus. His pin now said "My name is Remus. I am a Prefect" instead of just "Prefect"

"Okay…" Sirius walked away slowly, "She makes badges come to life…RUNN!!!" James and Sirius ran for their abnormal lives while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about them. There kinda…"

"Weird, strange, abnormal, peculible?" Hermione offered.

"Finally! Someone who goes to the library!"

"Ooooo…I love that place! What's your favorite book? Mine's Hogwarts, A History. Did you know…"

Hermione and Remus walked the rest of the way to Dumbledor's office talking joyfully.

When they got to the gargoyle Remus whispered, "Periwinkle Knickers."

"Do you want to go in alone? I pretty much inferred that you transferred. Where did you transfer? I'm glad you got sorted into Griffindor. I babble when I'm nervous, sorry. Well I'll just leave you now." Remus giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Dumbledor alone. Thanks for the walk though Remus. I really enjoyed talking to you."

Remus walked away with a little bounce in his step. AT the turn of the hallway you could see him punch the air with his fist. Hermione giggled and shook her head mockingly.

* * *

When Hermione walked into the office she saw Dumbledor standing near a cauldron full of a pearly-blue liquid.

"Ahhh…Hello Miss…"

"Granger, sir. Umm…I have something to tell you, that you might…not believe."

"Continue Miss. Granger."

"Well you see…I was born in the year 1980," Hermione blurted out. She kept rambling on, "…I'm in my 5th year and I was on Harry's broom and then he turned my time-turner and jumped off. But I was so scared proffesor that I held on, and then I fell through the sky and then I saw James! And I thought he was Harry and then there was Sirius! And then I fainted." Hermione had been panting at this point.

"Miss. Granger can I please see this…time-turner you have?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She could just turn the time-turner back! She reached eagerly to her neck and unclasped her time-turner. What she saw broke her heart. The glass of the time-turner had melted into an uncomprehensionable shape, probably from the heat of the over traveled time. The sand had evaporated away and the gold was the only untouched part of the necklace.

"Well then I suppose Miss. Granger that you will just have to stay here for the time being. What name would you like to go by?"

"Well sir I would like to keep my first name. But I'll take my mother's maiden name, Croft."

"Well, Miss. Croft, it would be best that you go up to the Griffindor tower. I will send your supplies in the morning. You can wear second-hand clothes till the Hogsmeade trip two weeks later. I hope you enjoy your temporary stay."

"yes. Thank you Headmaster."

* * *

As she went she did not notice the shadow lurking in the shadows. No one ever noticed this shadow. This shadow was shocked and was near a hole that went through the Headmaster's office. Perfect for eavesdropping. This shadow was Severus Snape.

* * *

Ahh…I feel like a writer…WAIT…I AM!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!!


	5. Sneering Single

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room with a huge smile on her face. Throughout all her school days at Hogwarts she had a feeling like if she didn't get the best grades, she would get held back or worse expelled. However this year had already been accomplished by her standards. She could just relax and bum out the whole year! 'Wow, that sounds scary! I'll just relax a little.'

She sat down next to Remus who was working hard on an Arthimacy essay. She was pondering on how much different this time period was from her time.

She was interrupted when a feminine form of Harry's voice broke in. "Oh James, whose this?"

James let out a girly scream, "It's the girl who makes buttons do strange things!!!" He crossed his fingers into a cross to ward her off.

Lily and Hermione smiled at his antics. "And remind me, why do I like you again?" Lily sing-songed.

James pulled his love into a snogging-fest with Sirius watching enthusiastically.

"Sorry about them," Remus pointed to James and Sirius, "they do that to everyone. Don't be offended."

"No problem. I had some friends like them back home. But those are more...strange."

"Tell me about it! So what brought you to Hogwarts?" Remus leaned in.

"I felt, drawn in..." Hermione leaned in.

They were about to connect lips when Sirius let out a whoot, "TONGUES! Getting fiesty, Lilykims?"

While Remus was scolding Sirius about using an indoor voice, Hermione was touching her lips in shock. She had almost kissed her proffessor! A man, well boy, who was 20 years older than her! Although she always felt a connection to her old professor she never thought that she would start to like him. He had always been a loner anyhow, it was a surprise he was falling for her so fast. She gasped. She had already begun to change the future! She had given Remus a romance backbone!

"Now, where were we?" Remus leaned in as Hermione jumped up.

"I have to...go...to the library! Never can get enough studying! That's me! He He. The bookworm with no romance! Whatsoever! He He." Hermione made a mad dash to the portrait hole.

Remus looked at the Marauders. Sirius shrugged, "Told you she was weird."

* * *

After going through the portrait hole Hermione 's mind was stuffed with, stuff. She let her feet do the walking as she organized her thoughts. Now, she was frickin' lost after curfew! While mumbling profanities she bumped into a black hooded Slytherin with greasy hair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Hermione helped him up.

He dusted himself with a sneer, turning to go when he froze. He snapped out a wand and pushed her against the wall.

"I know who you are, and I know where you're from!" He sneered.

"Oh, so you're The Know It All Severus now?" Hermione replied sarcastically hiding her anxiousness inside.

"If you want me not to tell everybody, tell me what I'm going to be doing in the future." Snape sneered again.

"I'll only tell you one thing, okay?" Hermione negotiated.

"Fine! Now spill it!" He ordered.

"You're obviously not married, goodbye!" Hermione scampered away leaving a gaping Snape behind.

* * *

Haha! And why is Severus gaping? Well we'll just have to find out later, sî? REVIEW OR I'LL GET A CHAIN SAW AND DO BAD STUFF WITH IT!


End file.
